harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celia (DS)
Celia (セレナ Serena) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''She is one of the bachelorettes available in ''DS and a rival for Marlin's affection in DS: Cute Celia is farmer girl who lives in Forget-Me-Not Valley as an assistant to Vesta and Marlin at Vesta's Farm. She helps tend to the crops and is very passionate about her work. She works very hard, despite the fact that she is in poor health. She can be found inside the farmhouse in the early hours, but will be outside tending the crops most days. Although she spends time in the store room where seeds can be purchased she does not sell them. On her days off, she will walk through the valley and spend time at the spring during good weather. Celia visits at the Inner Inn when it rains or snows. 'Schedule' 'Gifts'Celia, Harvest Moon DSfogu.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event To see this first heart event, walk into Vesta's home on any rainy day (except for Monday) between 10AM and 12PM. If you've connected your game to the GBA, you cannot see this event on Tuesday.Celia Heart Events fogu.com You walk into Vesta's house and see Celia alone in the kitchen washing dishes. She hears you come in and accidentally drops one of Vesta's plates and breaks it. Before you can speak to Celia, Vesta walks into the room. When she notices that the two of you both look sad about something, she asks what the problem is. You can tell Vesta the truth about how the plate broke or keep quiet about it. If you tell Vesta the truth, she appreciates your honesty and understands that it was just an accident. Celia still feels guilty about the whole incident, but Vesta tells her not to worry. She says that she would only be mad if Celia was forced to explain the situation instead. ---- Purple Heart Event To see Celia's purple heart event, walk towards the Goddess Pond from the town's main path on any day that's not Monday between 3:40PM and 6PM. Celia must have a purple heart or more, and you have to have previously seen the black heart event.Celia Heart Events fogu.com While walking to the Goddess Pond, Celia will approach and will ask to come with you. You can decide if you would like to go with Celia or not. If you walk with Celia, she will ask you if you've heard about the Harvest Goddess who lives in the spring. Although some people believe it's just a legend, Celia believes that the Goddess is real. She believes that the Goddess helped her through her health problems as a child. Now, if Celia is feeling ill or weak, she comes to the spring to pray for a quick recovery. She asks you if you think her wish is childish. Celia is relieved when you don't think that it is. She thanks for you for listening to her story and goes home. ---- Blue Heart Event Walk into Hardy's clinic between 6AM and 12PM on any rainy day. This event cannot take place during the Winter. This event can be seen after Celia has a blue heart or more and the previous events have been watched.Celia Heart Events fogu.com Celia is getting a check-up with Dr. Hardy. She is happy because she is feeling better, due to living in the valley. Hardy compliments her by saying that she's also getting prettier. Celia thinks that Hardy is just being polite, but thanks him for his kind words. Hardy asks her if there are any boys that she is interested in. This makes Celia even more embarrassed! You walk into the clinic and Hardy explains that he's doing Celia's routine check-up. Celia assures you that there's nothing to worry about. Noticing that Celia's face is red, Hardy asks if she's OK. Realizing she's flustered because you walked into the room, Hardy asks if you have a girlfriend. If you tell him that you don't, Hardy tells you that's a good thing. Celia's exam is now finished and she's in a rush to get home. Still embarrassed by the conversation, she leaves blushing. ---- Yellow Heart EventCelia Heart Events fogu.com For Celia's final event, visit the Blue Bar between 4PM and 6PM on any day excluding Monday and Wednesday. You must have a yellow heart or more with Celia and have watched all the previous events.Celia Heart Events fogu.com You walk into the Blue Bar and are welcomed by Griffin. As he is preparing you a drink, Celia arrives with a delivery. Griffin thanks her and steps out of the bar for a moment to deal with the delivery. Celia asks you to tell her any interesting stories that you have. Tell her about life on the farm. Celia is very impressed by the hard work you're doing to look after your farm. She really admires you! Celia says she needs to leave and go back to her own farm, but hopes to hear more about your farm sometime. 'Rival Events' Black Heart Marlin and Celia's first rival event takes place inside of Vesta's shop between 5PM and 6PM on a sunny day. This can happen on any day except for Monday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Marlin asks Celia if she thinks that working is interesting. Celia tells Marlin that she enjoys working on the farm and growing things. Marlin agrees, and says that it's good work to be doing. Celia says that statement is a bit strange, but laughs in agreement. ---- Blue Heart Walk towards Vesta's farm from the town's main path in between 5PM and 6PM on any day but Monday to see this event.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Marlin is angry about a customer who was rude to Celia. Celia is trying to convince Marlin not to worry and thinks that he is over reacting. Marlin calms down after realizing that Celia isn't upset by it and they both return to the farm store. ---- Green Heart This event takes place inside of Vesta's farm shop between 5PM and 6PM. It cannot be seen on a Monday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Celia and Marlin are in the store together. Celia is just about to start carrying some stock when Marlin stops her and offers his help. She agrees and goes to pick up some more boxes, but he wants to carry those too! Celia wants to help and becomes frustrated that Marlin won't let her carry anything on her own. Marlin explains that he doesn't want to see Celia get hurt, and she decides to let him carry everything. ---- Orange Heart Walk towards Vesta's farm from the town's main path in between 5PM and 6PM on any day but Monday to see this event.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Celia is talking to Marlin about the crops that they've been able to grow this season. Marlin doesn't seem to be paying much attention though, as he's lost in thought. He notices that Celia has seemed more lively lately, which Celia thinks is due to the climate in the valley. Marlin tells Celia to live in the valley forever so that he can take care of her. Embarrassed, he and Celia go back into the shop. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS:Cute Rivals